


Venus

by fuckingcommissions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Eric and Sandra's first Valentine's Day together.





	Venus

On Valentine’s Day, Eric and Sandra enjoy a pleasant night out together, and once they return home, she tells him that she has a surprise for him. He is made to wait on the couch, and he wonders what it is that his wife and the mother of his unborn child has in store for him. He hears the shower start, and his curiosity only grows as he waits for her, hoping that the surprise is every bit as pleasant as he thinks that it will be.

Even after the shower stops, it is quite some time before she returns to him, and he can barely stand the anticipation. Finally, she returns, and Eric’s jaw drops when he gets a good look at his wife, who looks like a goddess in the flesh.

She is clothed in a sleeveless white nightie that hugs her gentle curves perfectly, and her freshly washed chestnut hair hangs in waves around her shoulders. She is wearing a set of jewelry that Eric made for her as a gift, and his skill with metal work left them looking more beautiful than something made out of common metal should. The set includes matching bracelets, a choker, and a tiara, and all look absolutely beautiful on her, better than he expected even when he was making them.

She slowly and gracefully walks toward him, looking more and more like a goddess the closer she gets, and when she opens her mouth, she addresses him as Vulcan. “Thank you so much for this beautiful jewelry,” she says, and as she speaks, she leans down a bit, giving him quite a glimpse down the front of her gown.

He feels himself blush at her words, and wants to play along with her game, so when he speaks, he says, “Those pieces of jewelry are mere trinkets when compared with the beauty of my Venus!”

Sandra blushes prettily, basking in his flattery before she comes to join him on the couch, sprawling out and reclining, resting her feet in his lap. They are freshly pedicured, and as he notices this, she says, “I wonder if you are as good with skin as you are metal.” Taking the hint, Eric takes hold of one of her feet to begin massaging it, and she gives a sigh of contentment, pleased with his work.

After he’s thoroughly massaged one, he switches to the other, giving it the same treatment and earning just as enthusiastic a response. She relaxes into it for quite some time, enjoying the worship from him, before she finally decides to move things a little further. “I think you’ve earned a reward,” she announces, before getting down to kneel in front of him. “Keep your hands to yourself the whole time though!” she orders, before unzipping him, and wrapping her lips around his member, engulfing it in her mouth.

Eric moans in delight as she begins to suck him off, and does as he’s told, keeping his hands to his sides and not reaching out to touch her, no matter how tempting that may be. With the way she sucks him off, it’s no wonder that it doesn’t take him long to get close, and he still hasn’t built up as much endurance as he would have liked to in all the time that they have been together.

“I’m getting...I’m getting close,” he manages to gasp out, knowing that she wants him to warn her before he actually comes. Though he is disappointed when she pulls away at that, he is not exactly surprised, knowing her well by now. “Why did you stop?” he asks her, and in response, she backs up and turns around, and slowly lifts the hem of her nightgown. In the process of mooning him, she reveals to him that she isn’t wearing any panties, a sight that he is very happy to see.

She lowers herself onto him, slowly until his tip is pressed against her opening, and she says, “Wouldn’t you rather shoot off inside my cozy little cunny instead?”

“Yes, please,” he replies eagerly, the anticipation nearly driving him wild, but Sandra still drags things out, teasing him by wiggling her hips. She teases him, and he knows that she wants him to beg for it, and so it is very hard for him to not grab her by her butt and yank her down onto him. But he was ordered to keep his hands to himself, and so that is what he will do, no matter how difficult it may be for him.

“Please, my goddess,” he begs her, his voice broken with how much he needs it. “Won’t you let me inside of you, my Venus?”

“Are you sure?” she teases him, and he could cry with how badly he needs her right now.

“Yes,” he chokes out, “please.”

It takes him some time to convince her, but when she finally gives in and finally engulfs him inside of her, he takes only a few seconds of trying to force himself to hold back before he can’t resist, erupting inside of her and filling her with his seed.

“Already?” she teases him, despite knowing that this was exactly what would happen. “You really came just from sticking it inside of me? I hope that you have what it takes to satisfy me.”

She has her legs draped over his, and her hands on his knees, and she begins to bounce on his cock, riding him with abandon and moans loudly. He winces, hypersensitive due to his refractory period, and he grits his teeth, just trying to endure her. It’s so hard for him now that he can barely resist the urge to grab her hips and hold her in place now.

Eventually, he manages to recover, after resigning himself to simply staring at her adorable butt as she bounces up and down. Once he is recovered, he’s able to fully enjoy her riding him. She rides him until she reaches her climax, crying out in ecstasy, and her convulsing pussy is enough to send him into a second orgasm. He fills her with his seed, and then she collapses back onto his chest, taking a moment to catch her breath and recover.

She reaches back to grab his hand, guiding it forward to let it rest on her stomach, which is starting to swell more and more with each passing day. “Our little Cupid is growing and starting to make their presence known,” she says. “Pretty soon, everyone will be able to see the evidence of your greatest handiwork yet.”

She takes his other hand, and guides it up further to rest on one of her budding breasts, so that he can grope her over the fabric of her nightie. “In just a short time, they’re going to swell up with milk too!” Her tone turns teasing as she says, “And you’re welcome to any leftover milk after the baby has eaten enough.”

She rests in his lap for a few more minutes, as the two of them bask in the afterglow still, but then she suggests that they relocate to the bedroom, and Eric picks her up to carry her bridal style. He’s proud of himself now, because there was once a time when he couldn’t lift her at all, and now that they’ve been together for a couple months, he’s practiced and worked harder, and now he’s able to lift her with relative ease. It was so hard to believe that he won her over in the first place, but he had to put in the effort to quite literally sweep her off her feet. She’s pleased as well, smiling at the relative ease with which he lifts her.

Once he has her in their bedroom, he lays her down gently and removes the nightgown, leaving her nude before him, and then he joins her, suckling at the toes on one of her feet for a moment. When he is done with that, he begins trailing kisses up her calf, and the inside of her thigh, but he stops short, just before he reaches her pussy. He returns to the bottom of her legs, going for her other foot to greedily suck on those toes for a bit, and repeat the whole process. He takes his time to tease her, and has her squirming by the time he reaches the top of that thigh.

Finally, he kisses her entrance, earning a soft squeak from her, and after delaying all this time, he buries his tongue inside of her, much to her relief. She cries out in ecstasy as he begins to eat her out, delving deeper inside of her, and it is truly rewarding after how long he teased her. Of course, he isn’t done with that yet, and even as he pushes her closer and closer to orgasm, he does not intend to get her off like this just yet.

He can feel her growing tighter, and tenser, and he draws the process out as much as he can. Just when he feels like she is on the verge of losing herself and coming, he stops short, and begins to trail kisses up her stomach, paying close attention to the light swell of her budding baby bump, and ignoring any noises of protest that she may make at all of his teasing.

When he gets higher, he pays as much attention to her breasts as he did to her stomach, and wonders if his Venus will be just as lovely as he imagines her to be, once she’s swollen with their unborn child, just days away from giving birth, and he wonders how her milk will taste. All the while, she squirms and begs for the release he denied her, and he decides that it’s time for him to give her a little payback for how intensely she teased him before.

As he kisses and suckles along her neck, he presses his tip against her entrance, sliding it up and down, rubbing against her but not pressing inside of her, no matter how much he knows that she wants him to. Sandra whines again and again, but he waits for her to beg, wanting to make her do exactly what she had him do.

“Stop teasing me,” she cries out, the first hint of her caving in, but Eric does not intend to let her get off with just that.

“Is that all you have to say, my little Venus?” he replies.

“Please,” she adds, and he can hear in her voice just how sincere she is. Still, that is only the beginning, and he intends to go as far as he can with her.

“Please what, little Venus?”

“You know exactly what I want!” she says, and he chuckles against her neck.

“Yes, but I need you to say it, and really convince me that you want it,” he replies. “You’ve got to beg for it, and beg for it, until you can’t take it anymore. And then maybe I might consider giving it t you.”

“That isn’t fair,” she whines. “Even if it’s revenge for what I did to you earlier, I was not that cruel to you, not at all!”

“Maybe I’m being a little cruel,” he murmurs, “but there’s really nothing you can do to stop me, Venus. Besides, that didn’t sound much like begging to me.”

“Please,” she cries out, yet again, but this time, she goes furter to be more specific, as she now knows that he wants, and that he won’t accept anything less. “Please fuck me, please penetrate me and fill me with your hard cock, and fuck me until you feel me with your seed!”

“Is that really what you want?”

“You know that it is! That that’s what I need!”

“Oh, so you need it?”

“Eric!” she whines, and he chuckles. He’s having so much fun with this; he never thought that he would have this much power over someone like her. Really, he never thought that she would give him the time of day, much less that he would end up prematurely married to her, with her carrying his child.

“Oh, you really want this, don’t you?” He can’t help but tease her, but even as he does, he begins to push inside of her, just a little bit, just enough to let her know that she’s getting close to winning him over.

“Please,” she says, sounding near to tears, she’s so needy, and he finally pushes inside of her all the way, giving her what she needs.

And she is so overwhelmed, having him after he teased her for so long, that he feels her spasm around him, giving into orgasm immediately, just upon being penetrated. The situation parallels their earlier one so much that he can’t help himself, saying, “Really? You needed me so badly that you came immediately? I would say that I hope you have what it takes to satisfy me, but fortunately, you won’t tire out that quickly, even if you don’t.”

She looks like she wants to protest for a moment, but then she’s lost in pleasure again, moaning to have him inside of her. “Who cares if I was quick?” she finally cries out while he begins to thrust more into her. “You still love it, and I know you do!”

He can’t deny that, and instead responds by picking up the pace a bit, beginning to fuck her harder, nibbling at her neck as he does so. Sandra is soon made so breathless that she can’t try to argue with him further, and she begins to work her hips against his, encouraging him to to give her more, to give her as much as he can manage.

Of course, he doesn’t want to do anything to potentially hurt her or their unborn child, so he is more cautious than he would have been otherwise, but he still steadily builds up his pace as much as he can, taking it slow to build up more anticipation. Now that he is the one in control, he is pleased with how well he is handling it, and how easily he is able to tease his wife and draw out the process to make it as enjoyable for her as he can manage.

With Valentine’s Day coming to an end soon, he wants to make as much of it as special as possible. It is both his first Valentine with her, as well as his first Valentine with a girlfriend in general, and he’s often dreamed about how amazing it could be.

He continues to drive into her, harder and harder, faster and faster, until he is fucking her as hard and as fast as he dares in her current condition. Sandra is utterly helpless beneath him, moaning and crying out wildly, already close again, but he hopes that he will be able to hold out long enough to really make it amazing for her.

He personally feels like he could come at any given second, but he prays that he has just a little bit more endurance right now, so that he can last just a little longer. He wants to make Sandra happy, and wants to make sure that she is satisfied, before he exhausts himself completely. The look on her face suggests that she’s having the time of her life, but he can’t look at her face for too long, because the look is so completely lewd that he knows that he’ll lose it if he keeps looking.

“Are you almost there, my Venus?” he asks, trying to keep the strain out of his voice.

“Yes,” she gasps out, and he is relieved to hear, putting in all the effort he can to getting her to finish, all while trying to hold back from finishing himself. As long as he can get her there, then everything is going to be fine, and he can finally give into his own pleasure.

So he thrusts into her, picking up the pace just a little more, not too much, but just enough to get her a little bit closer, just enough to finally push her over the edge.

When he feels Sandra tightening around him again, he is even more overcome with relief, and she lets out a loud moan at the intense orgasm, as she is wracked with spasms. He is no longer able to hold off either, and he matches her moans as he shoots his load inside of her, filling her up all over again, and the two of them cling to one another as they ride out the waves of pleasure.

He doesn’t allow himself to collapse on top of her, no matter how exhausted he may be, because he does not want to crush her or their unborn child beneath him. Instead, he falls down to her side, rolling over so that he doesn’t hurt her, and they lay face to face, with his upper leg between her legs, and hers draped over his hip.

“It’s such a shame that we have school tomorrow,” she complains, after she’s caught her breath a little more, while the two of them bask in the afterglow.

“You want to stay up all night, don’t you?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

“I’d like to make love to you until morning, but I won’t be able to stay awake tomorrow if I do,” she replies.

“I know what you mean,” he says, also wishing that the two of them could spend all night like this. But because they can’t, he pulls the blanket up over the two of them, and snuggles closer to her.

“Goodnight,” she murmurs, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replies, realizing for the first time just how exhausted he is right now. He likely wouldn’t have made it much longer if they had decided to keep things up, so perhaps it’s for the best. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
